Tetris
by Jamzee Strider
Summary: stupidity and randomness! a bunch of skits with all the characters! :o Read an Review please!
1. Glue

1

Karkat

Sollux

Gamzee

Kar- Why not stick them both in?

Sol- Cuz, it'd be really painful for both of us.

Gamz- O.+

Kar- Then use something to loosen it!

Gamz- O.O

Sol- I can use my mind honey?

Kar- No you fuck ass!

Gamz- O.O

Sol- Then what?

Kar- Okay...okay...on three...push it in.

Gamz- O.o!

Sol- Fuck! It's **so** tight!

Kar- OOOOOOOW!

Gamz- [Slams door open] WHAT THE MUTHERFUCK?

Sol- We need your help!

Kar- Our hands got stuck together by glue!

Sol- We thought sticking a pencil between it would work.

Gamz- O.+ Wash it off.


	2. Smack that!

2

Gamzee

Karkat

Sollux

Tavros

Sol- What're they doing?

Kar- I don't know, shut the fuck up and listen!

Tav- I-I...think it's...it's bleeding...

Gamz- Calm your tits, we'll be fine!

Tav- Not...not so...hard Gamz! T.T

Gamz- Yeah! Gotta smack that bitch hard!

Tav- Gamzee! It's...It's spilling every where! =_=

Kar- OMG!

Sol- W-what're they doing?

Kar- I-I don't fucking know! =_=

Gamz- I'll lick it up!

Tav- Oh, Gamzee it's still spilling!

Gamz- Hold it up!

Kar- Okay, I'm leaving.

Sol- I'll go with you.

Gamz- Well...I guess that ones not going into the oven.

Tav- I'm sorry.

Gamz- It's not your fault bro, I forgot that you don't smack the pies! You smack the hams!

Tav- W-we can make another one right?

Gamz- Always! :O)

Tav- }:)


	3. Flying

3

KarkatGamzeeTavros

Tav- Weeeee!

Gamz- You is flying broooooo!

Tav- I-I am aren't I?

Kar-you're rolling on a fucking wheelchair Tav, you're **not** flying.

Tav-

Gamz- Karbro, I can make you fly too! [picks Karkat up and throws him] now, you ready bro?

Tav- GAMZEE!

Gamz- What?


	4. Mystery Sandwich

4

GamzeeTav

Gamz- You want a mutherfuckin sandwich bro?

Tav- Uh,, yeah...uh,, sure!

Gamz- Hyeah! I'll be right back mah _brother_! [returns later with two halfs of a PB and J sandwich.] Here ya go bro!

Tav- Uh,,, thanks Gamzee...[bites into] ...uh,,,,why's the jelly taste so...sour?

Gamz- [smiles]

Tav- uh...?


	5. Holding your hand

**Okay so...lately there's no reviews and that makes me quite sad! :o( You know Gamzee and Tav from CCL would be like: "Review!" So please! Listen to them! :o) Thank you! :o)**

[Psiioniic]

[Signless]

[Rufio]

P - Give me your hand.

S - No . . . there's people around!

P - No one's paying attention.

S - O-okay. . .

P - HEY GUYS, WE'RE HOLDING HANDS!

S - What are you,-Psiionic?

R - Aw!

S - (Hides in Psiioniic's chest)*blush*


	6. Recalculating

**This is my personal favorite! XD I hope you guys like it! X3**

[human Subjuggy]

[human Summi]

[robotic Dualscar]

Sub- yeah, let's go to Kansas!

Sum- cool but I don't know how to get there?

Sub- we...can look at a map...

Sum- okay.

~Two Hours later~

Sum- Why is there a GPS in your dashboard?

Sub- it's screwed up man! we can't use it!

Dual- Welcome to the GPS system. Please insert your current location and your destination.

Sum- It's working.

Sub- Maps work sooooo much better just trust me!

Sum- yeah, when you can read one.

Sub- okay, fine...just...don't let it...recalculate.

Sum- yeah whatever, pull over and let me drive.

~One hour later~

Sum-OH GOD WHAT IS IT DOING?

Sub- I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!

Dual- Recalculating. Recalculating. Recalculating. Recalculating.

Sum- I'M SCARED MAN!

Sub- DON'T SHOW IT FEAR MAN!

Sum- AH! WHERE'D THE HANDS COME FROM?

Sub- IT'S RECALCULATING IT'S BODY!

Sum- OMG! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAKING SHITTY EXCUSE OF A GPS!

Dual- ARE YOU SCARED? YOU SHOULDN'T BE!

Sub- AAAAAAAAAH! *passes out*

Dual- YOU'RE ON A LAME SHOW NAMED: SCARE TACTICS!


	7. Slushy

**I got this idea from Leverage, when the hacker dude spilt his slushy in Elliots car! XD Sorry I don't remember his name, though he's mah second favorite. :)**

[Equius]

[Gamzee]

[Sollux]

[Karkat]

[Tavros]

(In Equius's car)

(Sollux and Karkat are in the back arguing, Tavros beside Karkat lost in his game and Gamzee infront drinking a giant Faygo slushie)

Kar- I don't care if that joke offended you!

Sol- Well, you thould! :(

Tav-Eeeeheee! Level nineteen!

Equius- If you two would please be so kind as in to actually consider-

Kar- Shut up you tongue tied geek!

Sol-Excuthe me? Atleatht I can hack thit that you could never even conthider.

Gam- This mutherfucker taste like a friggin rollercoster of joy rainbows all up and lining mah mutherfucking think pan!

Sol- You jutht made no thenthe, and Faygo'th nathty anywayth.

Gam- *Gasps and drops slushie all over the floor board before him* Uh, Eq, bro...I think I mighta spilt my Faygo in yor car...

Eq- *imidiately stops the car and turns to Gamzee* I bought you a Faygo slushy with a lid over it so we could avoid this situation!

Gam- Look, bro, it's not that bad!

Eq- No Makara! It is worse than bad! It is insufferable! The lid is floating in it, and it's reaching the back seats-

Sol- Yeah, you're getting faygo all over your boyfriendth thoeth.

Gam- sorry! I didn't mean to!

Eq- *pulls over* EVERY ONE OUT **NOW!** I must clean this myself.

Gam- I really am sorry bro-

Eq- Give me your shirt.

Sol/Kar- *stare*

Tav- Uh...what's going on?

Gam- this is mah favorite shirt though!

Eq- HAND IT OVER! *Once recieving Gamzees clown shirt he proceeds to soak up all the faygo*

[Gamzee]

[Tavros]

Gam- Hey Tavbro, I want yor weinus in mah ass!

Tav- Uh...G-Gamzee...why do you want my elbow...t-there?

Gam-I said yor weinus! not yor elbow!

Tav- But my...weinus is my elbow.

Gam- *jaw drops* Yor a girl? :O(

Tav- *shakes his head and rolls away*


	8. More

**Gamzee  
><strong>

**Tavros  
><strong>

**G- **AAAAAAAh! AAAAah yeah!

**G-** More!

**G-** So good!

**G- **FUCK YES!

**G- **MORE!

**T- **Say please!

**G-** PAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLEEEEEEEEAAA AAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEE!

**G- **Yes! Yes!

**G-** More!

**T-** But Gamzee! You already ate the last muffin.

**G- FIND MEH SOME MORE~!  
><strong>


	9. I love you this much --

[Gamzee]

[Tavros]

G- uh...let's see here...ah, okay! If there was a cliff, I'd fall for you!

T- Gamzee. Urgh, nevermind. Uhm...I love you so much I'd kill for you...if every one wasn't already dead.

G- uh...I did kill for you! *snicker*

T- uh...you leave me breathless...

G- *chuckles* You drive me _so_ crazy!

T- you already are.

G- aw shut up, it's you're turn come on!

T- uhm...If I were Peter Pan, you'd be my Wendy...

G- uhm...if you were a bull, _I'd ride you soooo hard._

T- Gamzee! Shut up!

G- Come on, come on, it's your turn!

T- no uh...you go ahead...I have nothing in mind.

G- fine. I would walk five thousand miles to see you cus I know you couldn't!

T- okay. I'm done.

G- Wait! Tav no!


	10. Dismay

**Humanstuck **

[Gamzee]

[Dave]

[Gamzee's chillin at Daves place and the two are in the kitchen after Gamzee had a lecture of _respect and kindness_ from Tav]

D- gotta get us some popcorn for this movie man. yeah. so excited.

G- *raiding fridge* Bro, what the fuck is this!?

D- what? What is what?!

G- holy fuck you got motherfucking _pie_ in here bro!

D- oh yeah, bro bakes them for the holidays and stuff.

G- uh cool...so bro, can I have some?

D- no man, I just told you it's my bros.

G- Dave, come the motherfuck on. Don't be a hog.

D- Fuck you Makara. I'm not being a hog. I told you it's bros. Who knows what he did to it!

G- MOTHERFUCKER come on. Give me. Some motherfucking. PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE EEEE.

D- Gamzee. Seriously. If I give you pie. Bro will kill me.

G- Dave.

D- This will be the end of me.

G- Dave.

D- Not even my ghost will survive.

G- Daaaaaaaave.

D- He'll have killed that as well bro.

G- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave!

D- I won't even be a memory. He'll erase everyones memory of me.

G- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave! I DROPPED THE PIE!

D- IT'S HAPPENING!


	11. Matesprits

**[Gamzee]**

**[Tavros]**

* * *

><p><strong>G-<strong>Tav, be my matesprit or I will cry on this floor!

**T-** Uh,,,well,,,I guess that would be fi-

**G- drops to knees and grabs Tav's leg **Why do you always do this to me!?

**T- **But,,,,Gamzee!

**G- **No, Tav! If you ain't gonna take me seriously no more I ain't gonna be your matesprit anymore!

**T- **But,,,I never said yes!?

**G- ****gasp** How motherfucking cruel Tav!

**T- **Gamzee! I was gonna say yes!

**G- **Really? :o!

**T- **Mhm.

**G- **Honk. ;O)


	12. pAyBaCk

**A/N I tried kissing my Tavros but I face planted the chair she was sitting in cus she moved at the wrong time. :o((((((((**

**[Gamzee]**

**[Tavros]**

* * *

><p><strong>G- is in public place with Tav<strong>

**T- says aloud **I see london-

**G- gasps and pulls up his pants, looking angrily at Tavros for saying it so loud**

**T- laughs**

**later at home**

**G- looks down at corner, then back at Tav** will you get that box for me Tav?

**T- Smiles lovingly at Gamzee **Uh, yeah okay

**G- snickers and follows Tavros over to the boxes.**

**T- bends down and grabs box**

**G- yanks Tavros' pants down **I SEE LONDON I SEE FRANCE! I SEE SOME MOTHERFUCKERS UNDIEEEEE PANTS! :o)


End file.
